


love you more than jazz itself

by hyaccinth



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, jazz boyfriends became jazz husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaccinth/pseuds/hyaccinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It would be strange if he was calm. After all, Sentarō was going to get married in less than ten minutes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you more than jazz itself

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea while talking with aimee about snp and i tried to write it!! it's really short, though, and unbeta'ed so excuse any mistakes. enjoy!

Sentarō Kawabuchi was sweating. And he was conscious of the sweat on his forehead, on his neck, and on his hands. Sen rubbed a hand on his forehead, unsuccessfully trying to dry it. The former priest put his nervous hands inside the pocket of the black suit pants he was wearing and moved his feet slightly. Dear Lord, how nervous he was! However, Sen's nervousness was not strange. Actually, it was much of the contrary. It would be strange if he was calm. After all, Sentarō was going to get married in less than ten minutes.

Yes. Kawabuchi was going to get married. And his bride - if he could call his high school best friend that - was just behind the big wooden door right across the short hall of benches where the guests were sitting and waiting for the ceremony. He took a good look at everyone that was there witnessing one of the most important - if not the most - moments of his life.

Ritsu was sitting on the first bench, her husband by her side. As always, Ritsu was smiling softly. This time that smile was not for any of her friends, it was for her husband, who was rubbing her belly slightly. Oh, yes. Ritsu was going to have a baby soon and really, Sen couldn't be happier for his friend. Speaking of children, Yurika and Junichi were right beside them with their little daughter, who didn't want to stay still. The kid had the same hair as her mom and the same eyes as her dad. Junichi would have to watch her closely when she gets older, the little girl would be as stunning as her mother. Sitting on another bench, also at the front, were Sen's family. All his brothers, whom now were all grown up, and his mom. His dad was nowhere to be seen, of course. Why would he attend to his son's homosexual wedding, anyway.

 _Don't mind it, Sen. He's opinion does not matter. Not anymore. Because now you are surrounded of people whom love you. Especially him._

Sen breathed in and out and before he was done doing so, the music started. It's slow and calm, a sax melody. He could have grabbed his drumsticks and played together with the beat if it wasn't for Kaoru standing at the entrance of the small church.

Sentarō could swear that his heart stopped. That his breath froze, his voice was already far. That no one else existed besides the two of them in that moment. He wanted to rebuke himself for having such reaction when he was already that old. But Kaoru Nishimi in a white suit with his hair back was a excellent excuse for this reaction. 

And once again, Sen thought Kaoru was an angel.

An angel who stole his breath, his eyes, his feelings, his heart, his whole being.

Before he could even sigh, Kaoru was already in front of him. The doctor wasn't wearing glasses, thus, Sen could see his shiny brown eyes perfectly. And at that moment, looking at his love's eyes, he couldn't be more grateful for sleeping in front of a roof's entrance, for fighting because of a key, and for standing in the pouring rain.

"Sen, are you alright?" Kaoru's voice reached Sen's ears as he tried to find any - honestly, anything would be enough - words to say. 

"Y-you're great." Sen blurtrd out. And only after he had already spoken he noticed how lame he sounded. He sighed in frustration, he hated - and loved - how Kaoru always brought up the teenager inside him. With Kaoru by his side, he wanted to run that damn slope again, he wanted to play in a damn basement _again._

"Watch out, otherwise you might droll all over your beautiful suit." Kaoru giggled and slid his hand to hold Sen's. 

As the Father of the church begun to speak, all Sen's moments with Kaoru ran through his mind, especially from when they were teenagers. The hours their spent studying, the silly fights, the smiles, the songs listened. And, of course, the superficial loves, when the true one was right in front of them. Although Sen lost good eight years away from Kaoru, he did not regret it one bit. In this eight years, he built a family inside the church and became a better person. Sentarō liked to think that he spent this time away to prepare himself for Kaoru, even if his lover accepted him as he was before, he needed to love himself before anything else. 

Sen only woke up from his thoughts when Kaoru kissed his left cheek and everyone were cheering - he didn't even notice when they put the rings on each other. His smiled grew even bigger - if that was possible - as he realized that now he was officially married with Kaoru Nishimi. Sen could only toss his head back and laugh. 

"We're married!" He laughed, almodt not believing his own words, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's waist and lifting him. Sentarō understood why people usually do that cliche thing, they feel so happy that they can't stop themselves from holding their source of happiness and spin around for eternity. Though, much against his will, he stopped and frowned, sealing their forehead together. "Bon. We're married, can you believe that?" He laughed again. But his voice was weird, because he was crying. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Kaoru's hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I can, Sen." Kaoru kissed Sen's tears softly. "Can you believe how unbelievable this is?"

"I can!"

When Sentarō kissed his husband, he did not care about anyone who could be seeing it and badmouthing. He was just so damn happy. 

"Sen!" Kaoru protested, but did not try to get away form Sen's arms.

"Let me kiss you, Bon! Let me kiss you again, again, and again! Let me hold you in my arms and care for you!" He kissed both Kaoru's cheeks. 

"Fine! Stop it now, we will have plenty of time for this later. We have to celebrate with Rit-chan and the others." Kaoru held Sen's hand. "They're waiting for us, come on, my love." 

He did not have time to protest, since Kaoru dragged him to the back of the church where there were sits and food prepared for the few guests. When they got there, it was much for their surprise to find two familiar instruments placed under a tent. Sentarō looked at his husband and let go of his hand. He bowed to his lover and smiled.

"Would you give me this honor, my husband?" He grinned, the word husband leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.

"Do you even ask?" Kaoru smiled. In the next second, he was sitting on the piano's little bench and Sen's was placing himself behind the drums. 

Sen heard when Kaoru began to play the notes of Moanin', their very first song played together in the basement of Ritsu's father. He glanced at Kaoru, who had just begun to follow the flow. The tune was amazing as always, nobody could beat them when it came to this song. Unless Charles Mingus himself. But that was another story. Sen watched Junichi bring his little daughter to dance on top on his feet and Ritsu drag her husband to dance as well. Soon enough, everybody was tapping their fingers ont he table or dancing in the middle of the tent. And Sentarō Kawabuchi _really_ could not feel any happier! Jazz reuniting people on the day of his wadding was the best gift he could have asked for.

After playing two or three songs, until both bodies were sweating, Kaoru dragged Sen to a remote place, away from the talking and the music. It was already sundown and the newlywed couple set on the grass, hugging each other.

"I see that you're not rusty all." Sen started, sniffing Kaoru's soft black hair. He looked like a little kitten whom fit his arms perfectly. 

"Excuse me, I use this hands on patients every day. They must not be rusty." Kaoru raised his right hand to look at it with a frown.  

"Should I feel jealous of these patients?" Sentarō grabbed his husband's hand and kissed it. 

"With who did I just get married with? You or a patient?" Kaoru rolled his eyes and released his hand from Sen's. 

"With me! And I couldn't be more happy." He was sure that was the tenth time he said or thought this, but he simply could not avoid it! Happiness was all he was made of in that day. 

Sen took Kaoru's hand again on his and brought the back of it close to his lips. Such soft hands, he wanted them to touch him forever. Kaoru looked at him and Sen could feel  _that_  right on the end of his stomach. And this was the proof that Sentarō Kawabuchi was still - and probably would be for the rest of his life - in love with Kaoru Nishimi. He couldn't even gasp and pop his eyes. He could only stare at his true love looking at the sunset and reflecting all the colors of the sun in his gorgeous face. _He really is an angel, isn't he._  

"I just realized that I might love you more than jazz itself, Nishimi." 

"Stupid. Only realized it now?"


End file.
